5 and 1
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: The 5 times that Spock Prime had to stop himself from jumping Jim Kirk, and the one time he convinced Spock to do it for him. Spock Prime can't help but compare the young Jim to his old lover, Kirk Prime. Kirk x Spock slash


**TITLE: 5 and 1**

**CHARACTERS: James T. Kirk, Spock Prime, Spock, mentions Kirk Prime**

**PAIRINGS: Implied Spock Prime/Kirk Prime, Spock/Kirk**

**NOTES: Star Trek Kink Meme. That is all.**

**DISCLAIMER: James and Spock, in any form, and any other characters are not mine, nor do I claim that they are.**

_**One**_

Spock Prime watched as James T. Kirk was awarded the Enterprise, as the captain. He knew it was to happen. James Kirk was the perfect captain for the Starship. His crew was unmeasured. They were a unit, perfect and flawless at the controls. He knew this from his time. He knew this from his Jim. His Jim, who had died years ago. His Jim was gone now. But here was Jim, in this time. His smile. It was so bright. It always had been. He had seen Jim smile this way many, many times.

Spock licked his lips as he watched Jim begin to laugh as his crewmates and friends congratulated him. He wanted so badly to be one of them, down on the floor below with Jim. But this was not his Jim. What he would do to Jim would not be accepted in the way his Jim would have accepted. He turned away, repressing his urge to move down the stairs and take Jim in his arms. Press his lips to the young man's. These were actions that his Jim would have welcomed, indeed, he would have encouraged them. But this Jim was not his Jim. This Jim would be confused, scared, and even violent at his actions. So he had to leave the room to stop his need to kiss Jim.

_**Two**_

Spock Prime took a sip from the glass of water in his hand as he watched James Kirk and Spock, his Spock, from this time, begin to engage in conversation. Lieutenant Nyota Uhura seemed almost attached to the younger Spock's arm. Her hand stroked up and down the man's bicep as he talked to the ship's captain. Jim didn't seem deterred. He was in no romantic relationship with either party, and therefore had no reason to be angry with them. But Spock Prime was unhappy. In his time, Jim Kirk was his. Uhura was not with him, and never had been. They were friends and colleagues, nothing more.

But when Jim raised a hand to his mouth, biting on one knuckle the way he did when he quelled his urge to laugh, Spock Prime gasped. That was what his Jim did. It was something that always brought his attention forward to see Jim's fingers near his mouth.

That was another one of his Jim's quirks. He had to remind himself that this Jim _was_ his Jim. A younger version of his Jim. One that had lost his father and grown up in a different life. But he was unaccustomed to seeing himself and Jim without them being a couple.

Spock Prime let a smile twitch his lips upward when he saw the look the younger Spock gave Jim, lust evident in his eyes to those who knew how to read them. Maybe he had a chance.

_**Three**_

Spock Prime happened to be walking past the Sickbay on the Enterprise when he saw Jim Kirk arguing with Bones. He threw his hands in the air as he tried to convince his doctor friend that he was well enough to be out of Sickbay and back to the duty of being captain. Bones disagreed, as per usual, and tried to stick Jim with a hypospray full of sedative. Jim dodged, and screwed his face into a glare that no other man would ever be able to pull off the way Jim Kirk could. He managed to look both angry and adorable and hurt all at once. Spock gripped the wall tightly as he watched. Jim reluctantly took his shirt back off to allow Doctor McCoy to check him over once more.

Scars traced up and down Jim's body. Some of them Spock Prime recognized from his Jim, ones that he would trace while lying behind his lover in their bed. They would talk about each and every scar he received, how it came to be, why it was important to him, who he had – or hadn't – saved when earning it. Some were new to him, obviously received as a result of not having George Kirk as a living, breathing father to him.

Either way, his shirt was off, and he was making that same adorably angry face that he made whenever someone was making him do something he didn't want to do. Spock Prime had to hold the doorway even tighter, practically bending the metal, in his resistance. He didn't want to end up in that room, kissing Jim harder than he had ever been kissed before. It was one of the most challenging things he had ever had to do.

_**Four**_

Spock Prime smiled, leaning against the wall of the bridge. He watched as Jim Kirk moved to sit on the arm of his captain's chair, talking animatedly about their last successful mission to the crew. His hands flapped excitedly in remembrance of whatever it was he had done on the planet. His voice rose a few octaves in happiness, and he couldn't keep the light from his eyes. He was proud of himself and his crew, that much was obvious.

Spock Prime almost made a disgusted noise when he saw his younger self tangle his fingers with Uhura's in a Vulcan kiss. He tried to remain impassive, his eyes flitting back to Jim. The man was still talking, his voice happy and light. That was something that Jim always did. His Jim had that quality, too. He was a great storyteller, and he never let a chance to tell about something he or his crew did pass him by. His whole demeanor was lightened by his experience, whatever it was.

The rest of the crew seemed to appreciate this, as was normal. They enjoyed listening to their captain's dramatic retellings of their missions. It was all Spock Prime could do not to cross the room, shove Jim back into his chair sideways, and kiss him, roughly, as was his old custom. He left the room shortly after the urge hit him.

_**Five**_

Spock Prime, young Spock, and young Jim Kirk were the only three left on the bridge at this time of night, just before the Beta crew entered to take over their duties. Spock was cleaning up his small effects, and making last checks of the area surrounding them. Jim was lounging in his captain's chair, a PADD on his knees. He seemed particularly engrossed in whatever it was that he was reading. Spock Prime was at the conn., imputing the final directions to New Vulcan. He wanted to be sure that they would make it soon. Being on this ship, seeing young Jim acting just like his long-dead lover, was too much to bear. He needed to be off, somewhere where he wouldn't have to see his and Jim's young selves interact the way they did. They weren't lovers. Not the way they were supposed to be.

But as Spock Prime turned around, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't help but stare at the sight before him. Jim's tongue was sticking through his pink lips as he read the PADD, and he had one hand on his stomach, shirt pushed up so that he could lightly scratch the tanned skin. That was exactly what his Jim used to do, just before the two of them would hightail it back to their room for a night of romance. He was always turned on by the sight of Jim lounging so easily. But he couldn't, wouldn't do what he always did to his Jim. He would not walk across the room and pick him up. He would not carry him to the turbolift. He would not carry him over the threshold. And he would not gently lay him on the soft sheets and make love to him.

Young Spock seemed to notice his plight, but did not voice it to his older self, even as he watched the Vulcan leave the room shamefully, hurrying down the hallways. He knew there was something going on, but he did not understand. He had caught the way the older Spock stared at Captain Kirk when he was doing things on his own, things even the captain didn't know he did. But now, he would figure it out.

_**One**_

Spock watched as Spock Prime stared at Captain Kirk. James was concentrating on the game of chess they were playing. Spock Prime sat next to his young counterpart to observe the game, but his cheeks tinted emerald when he watched James run a hand through his wild brown/blond locks in frustration. Even the young Spock had to admit, the captain's quirks were quite endearing. After he lost, Jim offered to go grab them all some drinks, as he was thirsty.

Spock turned to Spock Prime. "I see the way you've eyed the captain, sir. I would like to know the reasoning behind your fascination. If you do not mind telling me, of course."

Spock Prime held his surprise back. He knew that his younger self would be the first to realize, as he was extremely perceptual about things involving his captain. "Indeed, Spock. I do find James Kirk fascinating. I understand that you are involved with Lieutenant Uhura. In my time, you and she were only colleagues, nothing more. You must understand, relationships aboard this ship seem to be much different than I remember from my time. In my time…" Here, he took a deep breath. "In my time, Jim, Captain Kirk, was romantically involved…with me. Us. Commander Spock." He sighed and watched as Jim talked to Mr. Sulu by the replicator. "Indeed, many things seem to have changed. And I cannot seem to keep up with these changes."

Young Spock tilted his head minutely. "Yourself and the captain were…you two were together? Illogical. Two males cannot procreate."

Spock Prime let a smile curve the edges of his lips as he leaned closer. "Sometimes, Spock, logic is not important, but love…love is. I loved James Tiberius Kirk. Whatever you feel for him, if anything, does not matter to me. But he was the only person in this universe that I have ever fallen in love with." He looked up to see a smiling Jim making his way back to the table. "And I do not believe that I have ever fallen out."

Jim took his seat once more and glanced between the two Spocks. "Hey, something wrong, guys?"

"Indeed not." Young Spock replied as he deftly reset the chess game. "Another round, Captain?"

Spock Prime nodded to Jim. "Go on, boy. One day, you will be beating him at every game."

A laugh greeted his words, and it tugged at his heartstrings. Jim's laugh always did. "Well, I doubt that. You guys are smarter than me." He made his move and sat back, hands folded behind his head. "But we'll see, I guess."

Young Spock spared a glance at Spock Prime to see the need in his eyes. He could feel something inside him break. He felt the need to express the emotions, the feelings, the _need_ that his older self felt and couldn't act on. He leaned across the table and kissed Jim, hard. The captain practically tumbled backwards from his chair at the motion.

"Whoa, Spock, what the hell was that for?!" Jim stood up, brushing off his uniform pants. He regained his seat after a moment. "I mean, holy shit, I thought you were all about no PDA and shit."

Spock let his shoulders fall. "Let us just say, I was doing a favor for a…friend." He glanced at Spock Prime, whose face was aglow with warmth at the actions of his younger self. "Jim, I do believe that our relationship would prove to be logical, if you would like to try."

Jim was surprised at first, but a smile slowly curved his lips. He looked first at Spock Prime and then his own First Officer. "Commander, I do believe that that would be quite an experience. I accept." He looked once more at Spock Prime. "And I know it was all you. What? Were we together in your universe?"

Spock Prime smiled, but didn't reply. All was now right in his eyes.


End file.
